The Midnight Amp
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Earth AU. Big Smut and not all yaoi. No smut to begin with. But it will be there. I don't own Adventure Time.
1. Ch 1

Fionna looked out at the crowd of millions of people and flashed a smile. Her black corset had blue swirls of undefined patterning through it, her short black leather skirt sat less than half-way down her thigh. Blue fishnet stockings held up by black garters stopped just as her skirt started, if she moved in curtain ways, uncovered flesh would be seen. Blonde hair had seemingly been haphazardly hacked off to just above mid back. Electric blue streaks framed her face and foils of electric blue went through the entirety of her hair and small amounts of black throughout the blue accented and contrasted. Fionna was pale, a combination of ivory and porcelain in colour her mascara so thick that her lashes felt heavy and a single piece of blue glitter at the end of every lash. Black lips, lined with electric blue, a light brush of blue over her eyelids her baby blue eyes shone and glimmered in the stage light. Upon her head was a headband with black fluffy bunny ears with blue silk as the inner ear. Her hands, with nails long and painted in blue with black tips held her black guitar, blue lightning decoration it, black frets with sliver lines and silver, metallic strings she was the very image of Goth. And her fans loved it. Well, their fans. Fionna and three of her friends, all male, had thrown together a band and enjoyed jamming in public on Friday nights. She was the singer and guitarist, Marshall Lee was the bassist, Flame was drummer and Bubba was the pianist/keyboarder.

A strum of her guitar and the crowd roared applause and whistling abounded. She grabbed the mic and cried out "ARE YOU READY?!" the crowd screamed and she called out again "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The crowd screamed again and she asked once more, she always did. "ARE YOU REEEAAADYYY?" Scream and applause was all that could be heard. After the cheering simmered down to a dull roar the intro to The Day I Die started. The crowd quieted some but loudened again as she began to sing.  
_Lost in this lightless haze  
I've wandered here for days  
Trying to voice my silent scream  
Nothing can bring it out  
I've tried to call and shout  
But I can't wake up from this dream_

So I'll leave today  
Never to return  
You are the one I love  
I will remember you  
On the day I die

Fionna grinned as the entire crowd fell quiet, awestruck from her awesomeness.

The world and I are blank  
I can't find my way back  
I'm disembodied  
I can't feel  
The only thing that's there  
Is desolate despair  
That's how I know that this is real

So I'll leave today  
Never to return  
You are the one I love  
I will remember you  
On the day I die

Read my words  
Find the door  
Open wide  
I want you to find me

See the truth  
See my hands  
See my face  
You can't deny me

To whom it may concern  
It's hard to find the words  
For what I am about to do

You probably won't cry  
Even when you know why  
And in the end it's all for you

So I'll leave today  
Never to return You are the one I love  
I will remember you  
On the day I die

Fionna almost laughed when the entire crowd sang the last chorus with her. They had decided on only three songs tonight because next week they were doing all ten, a full on concert. Next came the intro to kill that bitch and through the intro there was a rather large group cheering "Kill her, Kill her, Kill that bitch!" Fionna smiled and began to sing.

_We've known each other for a few short years  
But seeing you with her brings me to tears  
I know we both made a painful choice  
But listen to the sincerity in my voice_

I've come up with a plan that we can use  
Perfectly logical and nothing to lose  
There's only one possibility  
You've got to kill that bitch and run away with me

Marshall Lee chuckled in remembrance of why this song had been composed, he'd been dating Ashley, in hind sight he thought he must've been nuts to do that, and after she sang this to him, he actually had dumped her and gotten with Fionna, just as Flame and Bubba were. Yeah, it was a four way relationship, pretty open, no secrets, it actually wasn't that complicated.

_You know I'm the one that you adore  
I've got more cojones than that whore  
I'm not asking you to go on a crime spree  
Just this once kill that bitch for me  
Just this once kill that bitch for me_

She won't see it coming if done right  
We could make it out of town tonight  
I've got a few trash bags we can use  
Just try not to get the plan confused

Sometimes Fionna wished that Marshall had killed Ashley, she was such a bitch, and a complete slut.

We've always talked about running away  
We never thought we'd ever see the day  
And if tonight we can make it to Vegas  
We could get Alice Cooper to marry us

Several of the crowd cried out after that "With Poison" so it sounded like 'Get Alice Cooper to marry us with poison' that was funny, she almost laughed.

_So bury her behind the Pizza Hut  
You know I'm better than that slut  
We'll always love each other right baby  
Hurry up, kill that bitch for me  
Hurry up, kill that bitch for me_

Kill her, kill her  
Kill her, kill her  
Kill her, kill her  
Kill her, kill her

You know you wanna  
Kill her, kill her  
Just do it for me  
Kill her, kill her  
Kill her, kill her

You know I'm the one that you adore  
I've got more cojones than that whore  
We'll always love each other right baby  
Just this once kill that bitch for me  
Just this once kill that bitch for me  
Just this once  
Kill her, kill her

The cheering was almost screaming by now, and she loved it. Having come from a bad home where nobody even acknowledged her existence, and if they did it was in an abusive manner. She'd often go almost a week without food. She'd been malnourished, physically, mentally and emotionally abused regularly, she'd run away, explained her situation and become emancipated at 15 after the first time her father had sexually abused her and had since filed a restraining order against him. He wasn't allowed within 100,000 Km of her. Suddenly it was the beginning of one of her favourite songs, Out Of The Darkness.

_Tracing the night, demons dance around  
An army of one, a mortal never found  
Left all alone to fight the living dead  
Losing control, trying to stay ahead_

Don't be fooled by the look in their eye

Look through the mist the storm is coming near  
A lone flash of light the faces reappear  
The cold kiss of death will bring eternal life  
Betrayed by the world, cut by a broken knife

Tis was one of the most true to herself and her past songs she'd ever written. It was dark but showed that the world wasn't all lollipops and rainbow monkeys.

_It's only a heartbeat away  
You'll have no more reason to stay_

The time will come to break away from here  
Defend your heart, your place, you'll never fear  
The clash of truth and lies that bring you down  
One step to the edge brings you closer to the ground

Out of the darkness the lost souls will run  
Mortal survivors all turn to the sun  
If you look back it could be your last time  
The punishment will fit the crime

Temptation lurks, unseen energy  
The lust of the eye, ageless synergy  
Nowhere to run, no time to be afraid  
Is this the end, is this a masquerade

Is it too late to turn back the time

Voices are clear, calls from far away  
Forces collide, one clean getaway  
Break of the dawn leaves you all alone  
The story is dead, the ending never known

What you don't understand you will find  
Is a place you should leave far behind

The time has come to break away from here  
Defend your heart, your place, you'll never fear  
The clash of truth and lies that took you down  
Scatters like ashes over some unsacred ground

Out of the darkness the lost souls will run  
Mortal survivors all turn to the sun  
If you look back it could be your last time  
The punishment will fit the crime

The time will come to break away from here  
Defend your heart, your place, you'll never fear  
The clash of truth and lies that bring you down  
One step to the edge brings you closer to the ground

She mentally slapped herself at the feeling she got after that verse, she'd jumped off a cliff before, that's actually how she'd met Flame, she'd landed on him. That was also where she learned that swears sounded so much cooler in Romanian. Or Russian. He spoke both as fluently as he did English.

_Out of the darkness the lost souls will run  
Mortal survivors all turn to the sun  
If you look back it will be your last time_

The punishment will fit the crime

She smiled and waved oh so innocently at the crowd. "That's it for tonight guys but next week we'll make up for it! Love you guys, We are The Midnight Amp!" Whistles and cheers could be heard loud and clear.

**All music is from 'A Sound Of Thunder' I don't own it. I don't own rainbow monkeys or lollipops. Literally I haven't had a lollipop in almost three years. :'( and if there's a real band named 'The Midnight Amp' I don't own them either. I don't own adventure time. Sad, I know otherwise there'd be a lot more Fionna and Cake episodes. This is my first Adventure Time Fanfic, don't judge. No money was gained in writing this. Yada, yada, yada… If you read this then Kudos to you for being fucking awesome babe!**


	2. Ch 2

Packing everything into the van, the boys cheered and Fionna grinned at them. "So then girlie" Flame smirked at Fionna's expression when he said the name she so totally despised. "What're we chowing down on tonight?" "Why not her?" Bubba asked, Fionna's face becoming a similar hue to Gumballs candy pink. "DUUUDE!" She glared "Marshall, when we get home, Gumball here needs a thorough spanking." Marshall grinned and nodded and dear Bubba gulped, backing away. "S-sorry Fi… Please forgive me…" He hated when Marshall spanked him. Because when he did, he meant business, and often his ass would be bruised for several days. She shook her head and smirked. "So, where are we eating guys?" "Taco Bell!" Flame suggested, the others didn't look impressed. "Ma's?" Marshall suggested and the guys cheered "C'mon Fi! Marshall's mom cooks awesome! And it's free!" She had to give in to that. "So, what does she think of the band?" The guys just looked at her stunned. "Fi… Didn't ya know? Marshall's dad donated the money to get us started. He essentially founded us and so no matter what, Hannah will accept us.…" Well, no she hadn't known that. She shrugged it off and they went down to the dodgy end of town This is where Marshall lived? No wonder they never went back to his place and he kept his bass at her place. "Marsh…" "I know, I know, my place is a dump. It's all messed up. Mom's messed up in the head. That's actually why my father left, mom's not completely sane. He was a cunt anyway. The only good thing he ever did after fathering me was support my dream of being a bassist." Everyone fell silent at that.

"Hey Ma! I brought the boys and Fi tonight!" Marshall smiled and his mother smiled back and nodded, beginning to cook dinner for the six of them. She set six places at the table and everyone took a seat. She placed down the six plates and put a picture of her husband – she would never except the fact of ex-husband – in front of one of the plates and after that sat down at the table. She smile and suddenly Fionna realized that Marshall's mom didn't seem all that crazy, this was just her way of coping with her husband leaving. "So, Marshall, this is your group? Do you sleep with them all?" His mother asked. Marshall smiled in response "All bar Flame. He won't bend over for no man" Marshall grinned as Flame flushed bright red. "Contrary to popular belief Mrs Abadeer, My name isn't Flame. My name is Ignatius Blayze Agnidev. I get called Flame for my skin, my hair, my name and my attitude." He smiled, his mother was an English and Irish child and his father was an American and Indian child "My name Ignatius means Fiery One." He smiled at the shock of the others "Blayze means Spitfire. And Agnidev means The Fire God" He grinned at everyone's shock. His skin was a deep tan, naturally, he received his mother's fiery red hair too. "I have a fiery temper if ya rub me the wrong way and I'm a bit of a pyro too…" Hannah grinned at the boy then at the picture of her husband. "I like this one. Don't you like this one Hunson?" Marshall coughed, deepening his voice and mumbling "Yes dear" "Oh goodie!" She all but squealed. Bubba smiled "Man that's awesome. I wish I had cool parents that'd name me several things of fire!" Bubba, the German and English boy smiled "My name is Bubba Clementius Gumball. Bubba means A Boy. Clementius means Gentle. And my father changed his surname to Gumball because he likes gum." Everybody deadpanned and Fionna cracked up. "S-Sorry dude, that's just funny. Fionna Hinto Fernande. Currently. But anyway. Fionna is Fair and Hinto is Blue. Y'know describe my appearance. Fair and blue eyes. Real creative peoples." She frowned as Marshall snickered and Bubba spoke up "Fernande means Adventuresome… Fair Blue Adventuresome… That just about sums up you." He smiled She glared. "Marshall means Horse Keeper. Lee means Poetic. Abadeer, well I don't know what that means. Before dad, the name Abadeer doesn't exist." "OH!" Hannah exclaimed "Marshall, sing for me!" She attempted to whisper but it was almost as loud as her normal voice "Sing the song about Fionna" Everybody was dumbfounded. Marshall could sing? He doesn't. But whatever. And what song about Fionna? "Eh, Sure Mom." He grabbed his bass and started playing.

_Girl, you're looking fine tonight  
And every fella's got you in his sights  
What you're doing with a clown like me  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries_

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do, what did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Well I'm the guy who never learned to dance  
I never even got one second glance  
Across the crowded room, that was close enough  
I could look, but I could never touch

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do, what did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Don't anybody wake me if this is a dream  
'cause she is the best thing that's ever happened to me  
All you fellas you can but look all you like  
But this girl you see, she's leaving with me tonight

And there's just one more thing I need to know  
If this is love then why does it scare me so  
Must be something only you can see  
But girl, I feel it when you look at me

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do, what did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?_

What did I do, what did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Fionna grinned from ear to ear. "Mrs Abadeer? Do you have any issues with us getting intimate in your house?" The woman shook her head and Fionna smirked lustfully. "C'mon boys!" Marshall kissed his mom and the picture of his dad good night. He may not ever admit it, but he missed is father terribly. But for the moment, he was gonna get laid.

**Well… Sorry, no lemon yet. Perverts.**

**I don't own Angel Eyes by Jeff Healey. Or adventure time. **


	3. Ch 3

_I'm a killer_  
_Cold and wrathful_  
_Silent sleeper_  
_I've been inside your bedroom_  
_I've murdered half the town_  
_Left you love notes on their headstones_  
_I'll fill the graveyards_  
_Until I have you_

_Moonlight walking_  
_I smell your softness_  
_Carnivorous and lusting_  
_To track you down among the pines_  
_I want you stuffed into my mouth_  
_Hold you down and tear you open_  
_Live inside you_  
_Oh, love I'd never hurt you_

_But I'll grind against your bones_  
_Until our marrows mix_  
_I will eat you slowly_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_The horror of our love_  
_Never so much blood pulled through my veins_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_The horror of our love_  
_Never so much blood_

_I wake in terror_  
_Blackbirds screaming_  
_Dark cathedrals spilling_  
_Midnight on their alters_  
_I'm your servant_  
_My immortal_  
_Pale and perfect_  
_Such unholy heaving_  
_The statues close their eyes_  
_The room is changing_  
_Break my skin_  
_And drain me_

_Ancient language_  
_Speak through fingers_  
_The awful edges_  
_Where you end and I begin_  
_Inside your mouth_  
_I cannot see_  
_There's catastrophe_  
_In everything I'm touching_  
_As I sweat and crush you_

_And I hold your beating chambers_  
_Until they beat no more_  
_You die like angels sing_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_The horror of our love_  
_Never so much blood pulled through my veins_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_The horror of our love_  
_Never so much blood_

_You're a ghost, love_  
_Nightgown flowing_  
_Your body blue and walking_  
_Along the continental shelf_  
_You are a dream among the sharks_  
_Beautiful and terrifying_  
_Living restless_  
_We dance in dark suspension_

_And you bury me_  
_In the ocean floor beneath you_  
_Where they'll never hear us scream_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_The horror of our love_  
_Never so much blood pulled through my veins_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_The horror of our love_  
_Never so much blood_

Bubba was blissfully unaware that the others had heard him. And the others were scared. They all knew that he wasn't as gentle as his middle name Clementius implied, but that was just scarily dark. That's the sort of thing you'd expect from the mind of a sociopath. However, sociopath or not, he was owed a spanking. "Oi Bubba, Not big on Horror, but I'm all over the love business! Now get out here!" Bubba huffed but came out. "I'm here Marshall" They had been home for almost two hours, but everyone bar the pink German boy was busy eating and showering. "Good, Cause now you get that spanking." "Fuck" "If you insist, but not until after the spanking Babe." Ignatius walked out and took a seat, beginning to watch.

Gummy let out another whimpered cry. Fuck this hurt. After an hour of Marshall's large hand spanking his by now extremely tender bare backside, he was almost in tears. Marshall's hand was stinging, like when you clap too loud for too long. Ignatius however was sitting there, almost drooling as he watched. The pain clear on Bubba's face was hot, the sound of flesh slapping harshly against flesh at that slow rhythm was almost enough to drive him insane. SLAP. One Mississippi. SLAP. One Mississippi. SLAP. The pyromaniac found himself wanting to be in the boys place. Just imagining that pain… That sting on his ass… Fuck. He was hard. That was wrong. So wrong, but he had to check something. He imagined being pushed around, shoved into walls then being ferociously kissed. All by Marshall. Now his cock was aching. He imagined being overpowered by Marshall, being forced to bend over as Marshall took him, his mouth went dry as he became even hornier. Was he gay? No, he couldn't be. Just to be sure, he imagined the same things being done to him by bubba. Then he imagined much the same, but instead of him being bent over the table, he was bending Fionna over the table. It was just as appealing. Not gay then, but bi… And a masochist? He still sat watching the Strawberry blonde being spanked and let out a quiet moan as he'd subconsciously started rubbing at his crotch. This gained the attention of Bubba, Marshall and Fionna who had just walked out into the living room where the spanking was taking place. His own moan snapped him out of his almost trance like state as he got up and went to the bathroom. "We're done here." Marshall said to the sobbing Bubba who couldn't be more relieved.

Marshall went upstairs, to the bathroom that Ignatius had gone to. Entering the room and seeing the ginger boy pulling his member out of his pants, Marshall stood behind him and slid his hands over the ginger boys stomach before taking a grip on the hard member that resembled strawberry toffee in its colour. Taking a firm grip, he began to stroke the member, Iggy leaned back into Marshall as the older and substantially taller of the boys began pumping his member. He thought that felt good, then Marshall spanked his ass and he let out a lustful moan. "You like that do you hot stuff?" The younger boy moaned and nodded, keening as the raven haired boy hit his ass again. Hard, like he had been with Bubba, still jerking him off and he landed another hard blow. Ignatius cried out and released into the toilet bowl. Marshall smirked, hearing how his name sounded being cried out by the hot head in the throes of pleasure. "Jebus" Flame almost whimpered. Marshall put two fingers up to the darker boys lips, without a fuss he took them in and sucked lightly on them. He'd always said he was straight as an arrow, but it turned out ignorance doesn't last forever. He wanted Marsh buried deep inside him. Right now. Pushing one finger into the tight virgin hole of his youngest friend he was overwhelmed by the tightness around one slim finger. Even Bubba as a virgin hadn't been this tight and what was even more shocking was that he could feel that the boy was relaxed, not clamping down on his finger. "Fuck you've got a tight ass" Marshall whispered against the younger boy's ear. "I-is that good or b-bad?" he moaned stuttering. "Dunno" Marsh replied and pushed his second finger in and the ginger boy yelped and clamped down. "Relax Babe" The older teen whispered and Ignatius whimpered but soon relaxed. Marshall started pushing his fingers in further before retracting them and pushing them further in again. Slowly he began stretching the younger boy, moving his fingers deeper each time they thrust in. "ShitfuckdamnJebusfuckingChristohfuckingfuckfuckdon'tyoudarestop!" Marshall blinked, then he blinked again. "You swore… I guess I found your prostate…" He said dumbfounded as he hadn't ever heard the teen swear like that before. Iggy whined "I said don't stoooop!" Marshall pushed his fingers back in with a vengeance and made sure to constantly hit the younger boys prostate. After no more than a minute he came again with a wolfish howl and just about became a puddle in Marshall's arms. "That's not even all of it yet though…" Marsh chuckled. "Idon'tevencare" He slurred "'M sleepy" Marsh Chuckled "let's get you two bed then." He nodded and fell asleep before they even left the bathroom. Marsh stripped him down and dressed him in pajamas before putting him to bed and going down stairs. "Hot heads sleeping." They all nodded and nobody knew what he'd done to the youngest member of the band. Or why the kid was sleeping.

**Take that! Not a lemon but close enough for now. I don't own Adventure time. Or the song. The song is The Horror Of Our Love by Ludo, it's been covered by Nightcore. I fucken love Nightcore!**

**AN: Marshall's 19. Bubba and Fionna are 17. Ignatius is 15. Yes, I made Marshall a creeper. -Insert evil laugh here- Don't judge me, my favourite things are yaoi and non-con or dub-con.**

**To MarcylovesMarshy You are my first reviewer for this story. I'm glad you're enjoying but I am having issues at the moment as I am sick. Like REALLY sick. But still I will try to update once a week at least. **


	4. Ch 4

_I know it's hard  
but you've gotta let me go  
you don't want me gone  
but it's you i don't want to know  
you've lost your chance  
your chance with me  
i really used to love you  
oh don't you see?_

look I love you  
and I know you love me  
but this won't work  
if you keep cheating on me

you were my life  
and my only love  
you were like  
my little treasure dore  
you hurt me so  
so very deep  
and you left me there  
in a crying heap

look I love you  
and I know you love me  
but this won't work  
if you keep cheating on me

and now you want me back  
to stay with you  
you promise that  
you'll try to stay true  
and I'm so dumb  
'cause i came back  
I found you with her  
smoking hash and crack

look I love you  
and I know you love me  
but this won't work  
if you keep cheating on me

now you've done it twice  
that just ain't nice  
you've shown to me  
your as cold as ice  
you tell her to go  
but your just to late  
I start to cry  
my tears filled with hate

look i can't love you  
even if you love me  
I told you then  
so now just leave  
so now just leave  
so now just leave!

Fionna smiled. That was one of her favourite songs, by Seren_DoubleYou. One of her few original songs. Usually she just did covers or parodies, but this woman had been her idol as a child. Smiling she walked into Marshall's room "You look like a kid who just got given a present they've been wanting for years." Fionna smirked when Marshall shrugged and sidewardly glanced at Iggy. "What'd he let ya do?" "Not a lot. Cause after he came twice he passed out. But I jerked him off and got two fingers in. Christ he's tight." Fionna smirked. "Did you get any relief?" Marshall shook his head, suddenly realising how much his throbbing member ached. Fionna smirked "I don't know about Bubba, but I need some action." Just at that moment Bubba walked up the stairs. "Guys, I'm going to bed." They nodded and Fionna grinned at Marshall. Oh boy, this was gonna be good.

Marshall sat on the bed and Fionna straddled his legs, leaning in and kissing him deeply. Marshall's hands rested on her hips as their lips moved against each other's. Her hands pushed gently on his chest before her nimble fingers began to unbutton his red and black plaid over-shirt. Soon the garment found itself on the floor shortly followed by Fionna's blue pyjama shirt and black lacy bra. Marshall leaned down and nibbled on her collar bone, eliciting short sweet moans from the seventeen year old's mouth. She pulled off his black undershirt and his lead lowered even further as too allow him to suckle her sweet, perky nipple. She moaned and began fumbling around with his pants, trying to remove them. He stands, stripping her and kissing her all over as he removes his own jeans and boxers. He nibbled and suckled at several places on her throat creating a gallery of hickeys upon her tender, pale throat. She let out an arrangement of whimpers and moans, reaching up and tugging at his arms. "Please Marshall, I need you… Don't be a cunt… Please?" He chuckled and pinned her down, both her wrists in one of his large, rough, slightly calloused hands. "Stay" He growled. She nodded as he kissed down her jaw, nibbling on her neck again. He continued to kiss until he hit her collar bone. He bit down and suckled on that too. He continued kissing down her body, stopping only to nibble harshly on both her nipples and bite a few parts of her stomach. His tongue slithered down into her navel, her moans were exquisite. By now she was panting and groaning, seriously needy, ready even if necessary, to beg. She could feel a constant throb of need between her legs. When he finally got down there he kissed it once before slapping her most private area. She moaned in wanton need. Pleasure beyond anything she could ever imagine, every time they did this it got better than the time before it. She moaned and whimpered as he slapped her a couple more times before pushing his middle finger in to the third knuckle. She gasped and wriggled, wanting, needing more. His finger thrusted harshly into her hot wet heat, his lips at her throat again, before long his lips moved to crush against her as a second and then a third finger entered her sex. He swallowed her moans, and pulled his fingers out of her, pinching her clitoris with his fingernails. "O-ohh Jebus! MARSHALL!" she moaned out loving that feeling, the pain mingling and confusing itself with the pleasure. He grinned and moved down to taste her sex. His tongue pushed into her, sliding up and down the folds of her pussy. She arched up at the feeling of the hot wet organ slithering up and down, in and out and all around. She tried to scream only to find herself with a small gag placed within her mouth. Soon her hands were tied together with a length of black hemp rope. If she hadn't been gagged she'd have grinned at him, he adored it when he played rough, and it seemed tonight was going to be an exceptional night for dirty fantasies. He had glint in his eye that she knew well, he wasn't as worried with his own need as he was with making her writhe in pleasure and with her being masochistic, this was gonna be a long night. He pulled out a black bag, she recognised this from the first night he'd taken her, when she'd let him take her virginity. He smirked darkly at her, he tugged at her hair and she let out a muffled yelp and he opened up the black bag and pulled from it a set of panties that had a dildo on the inside. He pushed them on her, the shaft pushing into her so deeply that it pushed up flush against her cervix, the rubber shaft, ten inches long and almost three inches thick began to vibrate as he turned it on and the up to ludicrous orgasm central, its highest setting. Already there were muffled moans that could almost be categorized as screams. He rolled her over onto her stomach and pulled a small cat-o-nine tails whip from at and lashed at her back. After about ten minutes of this her back was red raw, almost bleeding and due to the toy inside her she'd already cum twice. Another muffled scream could be heard as she felt the riding crop slap harshly against her ass, more than likely leaving a gallery of bright red marks that would probably leave bruises for the next few days, she was just glad they didn't have a gig tomorrow, he'd done this before with a gig the next day and she'd almost had to cancel it and refund everyone due to the difficulty of getting up, needless to say he'd gotten punished. A spanking that would rival one of his own, he may have been a sadist, but he disliked being on the receiving end of pain, that wasn't his style. She whimpered and cried out, the cry muffled, as she came again, her body was beginning to get spasmy, she felt like she was drifting in subspace, the pleasure was unrivalled, he'd never actually done this before, not to this extent. He lifted a belt and wrapped it around her throat, not tight enough to choke her but enough that a tug would cut of her air supply for a short while. "Obey me little girl" He snarled, sounding dangerous even to himself. She shivered, once again on the edge and nodded, showing that she'd heard him and wasn't going to fight. He spanked her hard, her skin beginning to bruise by now, he reached around and massaged her breasts with a little too much pressure, it hurt, she moaned like a little slut. She'd come a fourth time and was almost there at the fifth when he removed the cum soiled dildo panties. Within moments of them being removed, he began to abuse her sex and swelled clitoris with the riding crop. He pushed the crop into her sex and began using it to fuck her, this brought her over the edge for the fifth time in just over an hour, her eyes closed halfway, her breathing laboured, he pulled the crop out and slapped the wet crop across her stomach until it was so red it almost seemed to glow. Nipple clamps soon found their way onto her breast, and he finally entered her, he was bigger than the dildo, being almost fourteen inches in length and just over four inches in girth. She whimpered as he pushed straight through her cervix and he groaned, feeling her hot, wet, and surprisingly still rather tight pussy clamp down around him. He moaned and bit down on her collar bone, drawing blood from the wound. She closed her eyes and he removed the gag, this surprized her but not as much as when he jerked hard on the nipple clamps making them cut into the tender flesh of her nipples, she cried out and screamed in wanton need, eyes watering as she came again. He pounded into her, each time pulling out almost to the tip then slamming back in, she wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her head back, throwing it from side to side as she arched up to meet his every thrust. She whimpered and she screamed as for the seventh time that night, she came. But this one was different, instead of just feeling the tightness inside her stomach release, she felt as if all the weight from her entire being lifted, as if she was massless, Fionna let out a soft moan as she climaxed, her breathing heavy and laboured, her chest heaving, she could hardly breathe, but she felt on top of the world. She didn't register as Marshall came inside her with a loud groan, she was still to spacey to notice when he untied her hands and removed the nipple clamps. She barely felt Marshall hold her tight as she drifted to sleep laying on his chest. This was perfect, she'd never felt any better about herself, or him, or anything in the world. It was all perfect as she drifted to sleep, still basking in the afterglow of their longest and most perverse and violent fuck session ever.

**Oh my glob… That's so dirty… -Giggles- I don't own Adventure time. Or Marshall and Fionna's kinky sex. Well I kinda do cause I wrote it but I don't own the characters. No money was gained in the writing of this and therefore you have no grounds to sue me. I have not plagiarized so suck it legals!**

**However I do own:**

**This story**

**This plot**

**This laptop**

**The black bag of naughty toys**

**The song "Stop Cheating On Me" by "Seren_DoubleYou" That is me. That is my intellectual property. Don't steal it.**

**OH OH! I also own an IMAGINARY sex life! -Smiles- Don't steal that either please.**


End file.
